Aliens 2
by rocker95
Summary: This time, it's war... well, not really, but somewhat worse than in Aliens 1. More aliens from a different planet plan to conquer Earth. DJ and Miller also discover some shocking news as well. Can the Barnyard stop them again with a better chance, or is this more than they can chew?
1. Moo In Black

**ALIENS 2**

* * *

**DJ's P.O.V.**

**We are the best kept secret in the universe. Our mission is to monitor extra terrestrial activity on Earth. We are your best, last and only line of defense. We work in secret. We exist in shadows.**

"And we dress in black." said Miller.

"MOO!" DJ and Miller said at the same time and kicked a screen.

**Missy and Daisy:**

Here come the Cows in Black

**Otis:**

It's the C.I.B.'s

Uh here come the C.I.B.'s

**Missy and Daisy:**

Here come the Cows in Black (Cows in Black)

They won't let you remember

**Otis:**

Nah, nah, nah,

The good guys dress in black, remember that,

Just in case we ever face to face and make contact.

The title held by me... C.I.B.

Means what you think you saw, you did not see.

So don't blink,

Think what was there but now's gone.

Black suit with the black Ray Ban's on.

Walk in shadow, move in silence,

Guard against extra-terrestrial violence.

But yo we ain't on no government list.

We straight don't exist,

No names and no fingerprints.

Saw something strange,

Watch your back.

Cause you never quite know where the C.I.B.'s is at,

Uh and...

**Missy and Daisy:**

Here come the Cows in Black. (Cows in Black)

The galaxy defenders. (uh oh, uh oh)

Here come the Cows in Black. (Cows in Black)

They won't let you remember. (won't remember)

**Otis:**

uh uh, uh uh

Now from the deepest of the darkest of night,

On the horizon, bright light in the site tight,

Cameras zoom, only impending doom.

But then like BOOM black suits fill the room up.

With the quickness talk with the witnesses,

Hypnotizer, neuralizer.

Vivid memories turn to fantasies.

Ain't no C.I.B.'s.

Can I please,

Do what we say that's the way we kick it.

Ya know what I mean,

I say my noisy cricket get wicked on ya.

We're your first, last and only line of defense,

Against the worst scum of the universe.

So don't fear us, cheer us.

If you ever get near us, don't jeer us.

We're the fearless.

C.I.B.'s freezin' up all the flack.

What's that stand for?

Cows In Black.

Uh, M-m-m-...

**Missy and Daisy:**

The Men in Black.

**Otis:**

Uh uh uh

**Missy and Daisy:**

The Men in Black.

**Otis:**

Uh uh uh, ah ah ah

Oahu Corretani from Lemon Juice: The Crystal Mine -Part II jumped from an upper floor and landed on the floor. She then growled at Otis.

**Otis:**

Let me see ya just bounce it with me.

Just bounce with me.

Just bounce it with me. C'mon,

Let me see ya just slide with me.

Just slide with me.

Just slide with me. C'mon.

Let me see ya take a walk with me.

Just walk with me.

Take a walk with me. C'mon,

And make your neck work.

Now freeze.

**Oahu:**

Uh-uh-uh-oh!

**Daisy, Missy and Oahu:**

Here come the Cows in Black. (Cows in Black)

The galaxy defenders. (ooh ooh)

Here come the Cows in Black. (Cows in Black)

They won't let you remember. (uh no, no)

**Otis:**

A-ight check it.

Let me tell you this in closin'.

I know we might seem imposin',

But trust me if we ever show in your section.

Believe me it's for your own protection.

Cuz we see things that you need not see,

And we be places that you need not be.

So go with your life,

Forget that Roswell crap.

Show love to the black suit.

Cuz that's the Cows in,

That's the Cows in...

**Missy, Daisy and Oahu:**

Here come the Cows in Black. (Here they come)

The galaxy defenders. (galaxy defenders)

Here come the Cows in Black. (oh, here they come)

They won't let you remember. (won't let you remember)

Here come the Cows in Black. (Oh, here they come)

The galaxy defenders. (uh oh, uh oh)

Here come the Cows in Black.

They won't let you remember.

"I never knew you could rap." said Abby. "That was amazing!"

Otis rapped a little more.

**Otis:**

Stick with me and you'll know a different side! Closing time!

**Abby:** You guys enjoy Aliens 2, the brand new sequel to our 2011 finale!


	2. Newcomers And An Origin

**ALIENS 2**

**Chapter 2**

**Since the first chapter has been posted, timelines have been altered. Here's a recap:**

_**In A New Beginning, DJ, Missy and Miller first arrive at the Coldsprings-Wilderville Barnyard with the exception of Daisy returning. DJ never acts like he likes Abby or admits any feelings.**_

_**In the original timeline of DJ Versus Veronica, DJ had sex with Veronica then scared her. Since the new timeline includes Missy, DJ never had sex with Veronica.**_

_**The new timeline leaves out One Daisy, Two Daisy, Veronica's Trap, Breaking Dawn: BarnyardStyle, A Revenge Not To Refuse: Eye Of The Gator, Urban Legends 2.5: Thor's Revenge, Take A Stand, EXTRAVAGANZA 3: Family Drama and Freedom.**_

_**Due to growing up with Jasper Park wolves, when Dag returns in the new timeline for The Return Of Dag, he and his associates are killed before they could kill Bessy.**_

_**In the new timeline of the Uddered Avenger sequels, Missy replaces DJ's wife as a superhero.**_

_**In the new timeline of All Dogs Scream 2 The Barnyard, DJ never had sex with Sasha.**_

_**In the new timeline of Valentine's Day, Missy obviously replaces Daisy.**_

_**In the new timeline of Is This The End?, DJ never mentions any feelings toward Abby.**_

_**In the new Season 2 (starting with You Bet It's Not The End!), Miller and DJ never had hard feelings.**_

_**Having said all this, the new timeline has Barnyard cows and Alpha And Omega wolves growing up together, going to Jasper Bell Middle and High School, both found by Miranda Jasper the wolf and Charlie Bell the bull. Somehow, they all stay at the Barnyard during the week and at Jasper Park during the weekend.**_

_**On Back At The Barnyard's finale, aliens invaded Earth and were about to take over but Otis and the crew managed to fight them off.**_

**Aliens didn't stop coming to Earth uninvited however. In January 2011, crystal mines with mysterious alien life forms that were liquid were discovered. They had the ability to control wolves' bodies and melt anything inanimate. The only things it could not harm were snow white things or beings. This liquid alien possessed Lilly's daughter's friend and tried to kill Jasper Park's wolves. But thanks to the Barnyard cows, it was thought to have been dead. It awakened once again in November 2011. It was put to rest again by the Jasper wolves and Barnyard cows. It's final attack was in May 2012. Having found out how to truly destroy it, the Jasper wolves and Barnyard cows finally did it. It's not the last of the aliens...**

Outside the Barn...

Miller, Brandon, DJ, Humphrey, Garth, Salty and Lee, a newcomer grey wolf was standing against a fence as Daisy, Snowball, Missy, Kate, Lilly and Rooney were outside at a table talking about girl things.

"You guys cannot be telling me there's someone here that would love to share my love!" Lee said. "Everyone's married."

"Well, it won't be like that soon." said DJ.

Right then, a coach bus stopped and let off a beautiful pink wolf in in a caramel-colored dress.

"Okay, seriously, man!" said Lee. "You have got to stop that! You're freaking me the hell out!"

"So I've been told." said DJ.

"DJ has a lot of powers." said Miller. "That would include ones that read the future."

"She's so damn hot!" said Lee.

And then, two wolf pups got off the bus.

"What?" Lee said in disbelief.

"What's the matter with kids?" asked DJ angrily. "Have you met one?"

"No, but..."

"Then, shut up!" DJ shouted.

"Why don't you, shit starter!?" Brandon yelled.

"Enough." said Miller. "All of you."

"You guys who I need to talk to?" asked the wolf.

"Who do you need?" asked Humphrey.

"Someone from Jasper." said the wolf.

"I'm one." said Humphrey.

"Oh good." said the wolf. "'Cause all I got out at Jasper were bunnies that kept saying 'I want grass'! It got on my nerves! I'm sorry. I'm Kandi Minnows. These are my children, Todd and Wendy."

Snowball then came outside to Brandon.

"Why don't you come be my prey?" Snowball said with her top teeth over her bottom lip, forming a kinky smile.

"You guys have strange ways of saying 'Let's have sex'?" asked Lee.

"Some of us." said Miller.

Night.

Lee was watching over the farm with Garth.

"So why do we do this all night?" asked Lee.

"You're so young." said Garth. "You have so much to learn."

"Such as?" asked Lee.

"You know where enemies most prefer to attack?" asked Garth. "Here and Jasper Park. My homelands. But for some reason, they attack only wherever us Jasper wolves and Barnyard bovines are."

"Who started this?" asked Lee.

"Dag." said Garth. "So I hear. Miller and DJ changed the past for us and so they are the only ones with little memory of the past. Miller knows we know he remembers, but never mentions anything. DJ, however, tells what he knows. You see, Dag was one of DJ and Miller's friend's dad's friends. Well, retired friend that is, because one night in 2006, Dag killed that friend's dad. After the past has been rewritten, all of us ganged up on that bastard and put him in the ground. It seems so often we have so much enemies we almost lose. The one thing true is that love wins every battle and beats every war. Me, my wife, her sister and her sister's husband destroyed a war before it started. Now, we have children and some of us have grand children."

"And the point is?" asked Lee.

"Never back down." said Garth. "You'll win if you don't."

They both looked at the sky.

"Have you ever noticed how great the stars look on nights like these?" asked Garth.

"No." said Lee. "I haven't looked at them since my mother died."

"I always love harmony when I watch them dance." said Garth. "Tonight I can just be hypnotized by them and not even care if I'm singing or not."

"The stars dance?" asked Lee.

"Sure." said Garth. "They've danced for all us Jasper wolves and Barnyard bovines."

"I hope I'm not ruining your gay moment." said Kandi, who had just came up the hill and was standing beside them.

"It wasn't a gay moment." said Garth.

"Oh, I see." said Kandi. "It's one of those elder-young'un things. I'm so sorry for misunderstanding."

"You're alright." said Garth.

"Hi." said Lee.

"Well, I trust that you'll see plain enough what's going on, Lee." said Garth. "I'll leave you two alone. I can see you'll need a while."

Later.

"So, I don't mean no harm by this question, but where did your man go?" asked Lee.

"I came from New York." said Kandi. "So damn notorious to crimes..."

Kandi started crying in the palm of her paw.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" said Lee.

"No, he didn't get murdered. We lived near the ocean." said Kandi. "Last year, a hurricane came through New York. We got in the basement and waited until the storm passed. When it was over, we thought we were safe again. We were wrong. My husband watched out the window. The land was sliding. As we were getting out, he became trapped within falling boards. I had to make the most awful decision it feels like I've made. Save me and the kids. He was killed in the landslide."

"It's not a bad decision." said Lee.

"Not when I have kids." said Kandi. "They kept me alive. I would've let myself die with him if I didn't have them."

Lee grabbed Kandi's paw gently. It was smaller than his, but fit perfectly in his.

"Well, I wouldn't let anything happen to you." said Lee.

"Don't promise that." said Kandi. "He and I promised that and it didn't work. The best thing you could do is love me forever."

"I promise." said Lee.


End file.
